


Two Americans in Paris

by polikszena



Series: Trips to Old Hollywood [7]
Category: An American in Paris (1951)
Genre: First Meeting, Gen, gk week 2020, suicide (mentioned only)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polikszena/pseuds/polikszena
Summary: When Adam Cook knocked on the door opposite to his, he completely forgot that he had a new neighbour. And this is how he met Jerry Mulligan.Written for the Favourite onscreen partner (non-romantic) prompt of the Gene Kelly Appreciation Week.
Relationships: Jerry Mulligan & Adam Cook
Series: Trips to Old Hollywood [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772395
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the translation of the words used in French, please see the notes at the end of the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the translation of thr French words, see the notes at the end of the chapter.

When Adam Cook knocked on the door opposite to his, he completely forgot about the fact that Pierre, the aspiring actor from Rouen had moved out and the room got a new tenant. Due to that he stared at the black-haired man in silent astonishment, when he opened the door. He must have been a few years younger than Adam, but he couldn’t really tell it from the fading smile on his new neighbour’s face.

“ _Oui?_ ” he asked.

 _So, he’s French_ , Adam stated in mind and he began to feel uncomfortable, just like every time he had to speak a language different than his own. It always made him anxious, especially French. For how many years am I living in Paris? he asked himself sarcastically. Well, never mind.

“ _Vous avez du sucre?_ ” he finally asked.

“Are you American?”

“Brilliant. After all these years in Paris, I still couldn’t get rid of my accent.”

“I’ve heard only a few people can achieve that,” said the new neighbour. “No worries, I’m American, too,” he added with a reassuring smile. “Do you want to come in?”

“Sure, thank you,” Adam answered, but the moment he stepped inside, he started to feel uncomfortable again, because this one was the smallest room he had ever seen. His own place wasn’t very big either, but had he lived in this one, he would need to sleep on top of his piano. Or under it.

“It’s not very cozy, I know,” said the other man, still smiling. “But I’ve just moved in, so it’ll get better.”

“Of course,” Adam nodded, although he wasn’t quite convinced.

In the last few years, he had seen several young and idealistic artists moving into rooms like this, and then moving out a few months later, all disillusioned, without money and hope. He wished the best of luck to this guy, hoping that he wouldn’t share the same fate of those aspiring artists. Throwing a glance at his open boxes, Adam could tell he was a painter. Then he would like this room despite its size, because it was well-lit and had a nice view to the city.

“What did you need? Sugar, right?” the painter asked.

“Yes, it was that.”

“What do you need it for, if I may ask?”

“I’ve decided to make my own coffee for once in my life, but that was my worst experience since I had my tonsils removed. I’ve thought some sugar could make it better,” Adam told him.

“I see,” the other man nodded. “I don’t have sugar, but I’ve got some milk, and…” he opened another box and pulled a bottle out of it, “some rum. These might help, too.”

“Come over and let’s try it,” he suggested. “My name is Adam Cook, by the way.”

The young man flashed a wide smile at him and held out his hand.

“Jerry. Jerry Mulligan.”

“ _Enchanté, monsieur_ ,” Adam said, shaking his hand and they both laughed.

Once they were in his room, Adam served the home-made coffee to Jerry who almost spat it out.

“Oh God, what did you do to it?” he asked. “No offense, but that’s worse than the liquid we had on the front,” he admitted.

“I’m a musical prodigy, I’m basically destined not to make my own coffee,” he defended himself.

“Well then, how about getting rid of this,” Jerry began, gently pushing the cup aside, “and have some rum instead?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui - Yes  
> Vouz aves du sucre? - Do you have any sugar?  
> Enchanté, monsieur - Nice to meet you, sir.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Adam sees Jerry coming home with some rope, he thinks of the worst-case scenario. However, when his neighbour opens the door, he realizes that things are not always what they seem.

A few weeks later Adam Cook noticed Jerry coming home with some rope, and since he had been very quiet lately, the pianist thought of the worst-case scenario. Surprised by his own speed, he jumped up from his piano and ran to the painter’s door. He was a terrible counsellor, but he just couldn’t let this guy hang himself. Also, because knowing the neighbours in this house, he would be asked to cut his body off the ceiling, and he knew he couldn’t bear that.

“Stop it, it's not worth it!” he cried out, when Jerry opened the door.

He looked rather confused than suicidal.

“Stop what?” he asked.

“The hang- the hanging,” Adam mumbled. Then he burst out: “Don’t hang yourself!”

Now Jerry was even more confused.

“Why would I want to hang myself?”

“You don’t?” Adam asked, astonished. Then relief waved through his body as the painter shook his head.

“Of course not!” he said with a small chuckle. He was genuinely surprised to see Adam so upset because of him.

“But then why did you need the rope?” the musician wondered.

“Well, I do want to hang something,” Jerry told him. “My bed! If I can have it on the ceiling during the day, I’ll have some more space.”

“Oh God,” Adam sighed, suddenly feeling like an idiot. Well, a relieved idiot, because for a moment he did think that Jerry would hang himself, and he was happy that this wasn’t true. He hated to admit it, but he didn’t want to lose him. Jerry was his friend, after all.

“Can we… can we just not talk about this in the next two hundred years?” he asked sheepishly.

“Of course,” Jerry promised, patting Adam on the back. It seemed he had found a friend in Paris.

**Author's Note:**

> Oui - Yes  
> Vouz aves du sucre? - Do you have any sugar?  
> Enchanté, monsieur - Nice to meet you, sir.


End file.
